


Open Up To Me

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hux-centric, Love, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux has always been a stoic, strict man. Working underneath him involved an innate need to observe and take note of everything and anything within your surroundings. It was easy for you to spot the man when something was troubling him, and after a few months, something more troubling and perplexing came to mind, more than the reckless antics of Commander Ren. No, it was the question of why you invaded his thoughts constantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my side-blog at @starwarsreaderinserts on Tumblr~!

The General was a man of prestige and strict work ethic, and working with the man was certainly a mixture of pride and fear daily for you.

Personally, working underneath the young General was good enough for you, considering his need for power and control, and you were just content enough with managing the officers in charge of surveillance.

“Officer Lanstou.” You spoke, as the young officer scrambled to stand at attention.

“Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Y/L/N?” He asked, his voice ever so slightly shaking.

Clearly this boy is fresh out of training. A new recruit always has the telltale signs of fear. You could sense it like a hawk stalking it’s prey.

‘He’s young. Inexperienced.’ You analyzed, as the boy tried to calm himself. ‘If he already fears me, he’s not going to have fun should he ever cross paths with the General.’

“In approximately five minutes, General Hux will arrive. I expect our sector to be completely spotless and for everyone, including yourself, to stand at attention before the General arrives. Is that clear, Officer?” You asked, sternly with a harsh look in your eyes.

“O-Of course, Lieutenant Colonel! Right away!” He quickly marched, off, alerting his fellow officers of the situation.

* * *

“General Hux.” You nodded, standing up straight and stiff as he nodded towards you.

“Lieutenant Colonel.” He replied, as yourself and your fellow Admirals and Majors stood at the front of the window, as he inspected every console and officer with a deafening silence as fear clouded over the new recruits.

He seemed, more gruff than normal. It’s been more suffocating and tight ever since the droid was lost to the Resistance.

‘Understandable.’ You thought. ‘Still… It doesn’t explain how he’s so angry and annoyed, more so than usual. He’s not as authoritative as he is on a regular basis. He’s more… troubled.’

“You are dismissed. Back to work.” He announced, as the room’s heavy air settled, the hustle and bustle of the command center brought back to life.

“General Hux. If I may, could I have a word?” You asked, your hands clasped tightly behind you as he shook his head.

“I’m busy, Lieutenant Colonel. I’d suggest you do your job properly, if that rank name is so befitting of you.” He spat, yourself nodding with a suspicious ambience surrounding him.

“Of course, General. I do apologize.” You bowed ever so slightly, returning to your console as he rubbed his temples.

Something is definitely plaguing the General, and you were going to find out just what was going on in his head.

* * *

As the General left the command center, you stood up, intending to follow him.

“Sergeant Ionegr.” You called, as the woman stood, walking to your console and saluting.

“Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Y/L/N?” She asked, as you motioned for her to be at ease.

“I have an important meeting with the General. You are to supervise until I return. Is that clear, Sergeant?” You asked, as she nodded.

“Of course, ma’am. I won’t let you down.”

You narrowed your eyes at her, as she gulped. “For your own sake, I hope you don’t.”

And thus, you left the center, just catching the General’s greatcoat trailing behind him as he turned a corner, off to the bridge.

* * *

“General Hux?” You asked, as he turned to you, stood at the handrails of the bridge, looking up at the stars.

“Lieutenant Colonel? What are you doing here? You should be at the command center.” He inquired, still with the same sour expression as he questioned your absence.

“I could ask the same of you, General. You’ve been… different, as of late.” You spoke, standing beside him and resting a hand on the rails of the bridge.

Hux shook his head, slightly clenching his jaw. “I don’t believe so, Lieutenant Colonel.”

“Well, still…” You sighed, the stars illuminating yours and Hux’s features. “I… worry about you, General. It’s unhealthy if you bottle up your troubles, eventually leading to an acute medical problem if untreated.”

He glanced to you as you looked at the stars, still stood up straight, but with a newfound calmness he’d never noticed for you before.

“It’s Ren.” He finally spoke up, breaking the silence as you turned to him. “He’s been reckless and foolhardy. We’ve lost much to the Resistance thanks to his disregard for order. Personally, I think it might be to spite me at this point.”

“Huh. Well, no wonder you’ve been different. I do agree, the Commander’s ways are very disorderly and unbecoming of a high stature. Yet, he is force-sensitive, which Grand Master Snoke is entirely concerned about.” You replied, as Hux gazed upon you.

“It still is no excuse for the recklessness of the nature of his actions. I’d suggest you take a higher road. Eventually, Grand Master Snoke will see that you are more fit for a higher purpose. Well, that’s what I see, at least.” You added, clasping your hands behind your back.

* * *

As the two of you stood in silence, he found a strange new pull and understanding to you, despite the fact that you were a rank below him.

As if he’s found a form of mutual intuition that’s rare to discover in these days, when a war is raging.

“…I apologize for taking your time, General Hux.” You bowed lightly after his silence, turning on your heel to return to your station.

“Y/N.” He called, as you turned around in shock and confusion. It wasn’t like the General to disregard ranking.

“Yes, General?”

He came to you, looking down at your stature. “You are open for a meeting tonight, correct?”

You nodded, barely noticing the slight curve of the corner of his lip, in a tiny smirk. “Expect to see me at your quarters for a continuation of our, ‘chat’. For health and medical reasons, as you mentioned previously.”

“But of course, General.”

“Outside of the command center, we will drop the formalities, Y/N.” He spoke, as you cleared your throat.

“Alright then… Armitage. I await your arrival.” You left, General Hux feeling an almost magnetized pull to you as he returned to his stark, stiff form of carrying himself.

* * *

The metal door to your quarters slid open as you looked up from your datapad, only wearing your leisure clothing instead of your uniform as you sat in your bed, spotting General Hux strolling in and setting his coat on your desk.

His face was slightly flushed, and he carried a look of a man troubled about him. Once again, something was bothering him.

He’d been visiting for the past few months, at first discussing his worries and troubles, until it came to a point where it would just become casual visits and casual conversation.

Originally it was visits for comfort and understanding, where you’d sit by him, smiling and relaxing the stoic man. Then, it was frequent visits, simply discussing the day and eventually the stories of each of your own personal pasts.

Hux had found a comfort in you, a warmth he had never been given before.

Oh, he desperately craved it, almost more than power over The First Order. He needed you.

He would do whatever it took to have you.

* * *

“Hux? Is something the matter?” You sat up as he settled himself, sitting down at the edge of your bed.

“It seems as though, I am experiencing something that could not do well for protocol. Yet… I have a need to break said protocol for this.” You quirked an eyebrow as he moved up to sit beside you.

“Well then, do tell. I’d very much like to help as I have done before.” You stated, setting your datapad at your bedside table.

“Y/N, I’ve begun to feel… attracted to one of my subordinates. She’s, quite incredible. She’s been on my mind consistently, interrupting my thoughts during work.”

You looked at the man, surprised yet a bit heartbroken. Yes, it was frowned upon for you to feel a romantic attraction to your superior, but unfortunately your heart ruled over your head in this matter.

“I see. Do you have any reason to suspect that this woman may feel a mutual attraction?”

Hux sighed, looking to you, almost as if searching for an answer himself. “Possibly. She’s been a friend, yet I’m unsure about her willingness to give up order for love.”

You chuckled, in an attempt to hide your begrudging heart from breaking in front of Hux, placing a hand on your friend’s shoulder. “If you plan on one day ruling this galaxy, you should be able to take what you want. I think that if you love this woman, then go and get her.”

“Good.” He smirked, removing your hand from his shoulder and taking it into his own with a strange gentleness, unbecoming of the strict general.

* * *

You stared, first into his blue eyes, noticing a newfound softness, then his hands, holding your own in a form of wanting and yearning. “Oh… I see.”

“Am I right in assuming you are willing to break protocol, in exchange for what I want?” He asked, calmly yet with that hint of devilish desire and wonder that you ever so desperately craved.

“That depends, Armitage. What is it that you desire so much?” You replied, as he pulled you up, off of the bed and standing, placing a gloved hand under your chin to look up at him.

“I think you know exactly what I want, Y/N.” He noted, leaning closer to your figure, his warm breath just against your lips.

Trailing his gloved hand from your chin to the back of your neck, he pulled your head in, to capture your lips in a kiss, chaste yet commanding.

Moving your hands up, cupping his cheeks to pull the man closer, his domineering tone only making the desire grow between you two.

Romance is indeed frowned upon, that is no lie. Yet, the Dark Side encouraged the act of giving into the emotions that fueled you, to channel them into your desires and motivations.

As the kiss was broken, a static was created, an almost innate desire was kindled between the General and his subordinate. Sweet nothings were elicited methodically, yet so full of vigor from Hux that even you found yourself delightfully surprised and melting under his touch.

If giving into emotions meant more power, according to Grand Master Snoke, than certainly, the feeling of love that the two of you felt would constitute a power that could rival the Commander himself.

He was determined in his desire to rule the galaxy, but now… Now he would desire no such regime if you were not there to rule alongside him.

You became his empress, his queen in the span of a few months, and he would be damned if anyone should come between the love and desire the two of you shared.

As he looked into your eyes, he’d realized that he hadn’t claimed you. Instead, you had claimed him with the love you would give.

He wanted to rule the galaxy, but you had claimed complete control of his heart, his desires and wants. And for once, he was completely content with giving into the power you held over him.


End file.
